vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Spam filter problems
Use this page to report possible false positives for the spam filter. __NOWYSIWYG__ type=commenttitle page=Report:Spam filter problems hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report false positives Can't create HTML link to Twitter The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #1 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: Trying to create a tweet button using verbatim tags. [[User:The 888th Avatar|'The 888th Avatar']] (talk) 05:06, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :Overridden by FPB -- RandomTime 07:12, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Scholarly resource blocked At http://wareh.wikia.com/wiki/Dante_and_Medieval_Latin#Medieval_Latin_texts_online I could not link http://www.corpusthomisticum.org/iopera.html The error message is as follows: :The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. :This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. :( Call #1 ) :The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: http://www.corpust The page I'm trying to link is, correctly, one of the two external links at wikipedia:Works by Thomas Aquinas, where they have recognized it as not-spam. Wareh 15:24, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :Unblocked -- RandomTime 15:53, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks! Wareh 16:31, February 28, 2012 (UTC) http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/Tundric_Outrider_Activator Spam protection filter The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #1 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: � If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to Tundric Outrider Activator. I'm updating pages for a series of similar objects, I'm filling in new information including a description that I'm copying and pasting out of a GoogleDocs template. There's apparently some character in GDocs that Wikia's interpreting as "�" and flagging as spam. I don't need "�" so I deleted it, but I'm not sure who'd want a solitary special character to trigger a spam alert. Datashade 17:49, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :Spambots use it quite a lot for whatever reason, seeing as the character really only shows up when there's an error - it's blocked because it blocks a lot of spam -- RandomTime 18:08, February 28, 2012 (UTC) "new" When I create new pages, I type "new" in the edit summary, but I am getting blocked by the spam filter. This has happened on the Dragon Age Wiki in the past and recently on the Archer Wiki. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 17:15, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :Fixed. 17:17, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Won't let me edit and/or undo (Call #1) "The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #1 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: � If you think this is wrong, please contact us '''here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to Talk:Flaky." Someone replaced words and links on a talk page and I tried undoing it and tried to just undo it by normal editing it and it won't let me, it gives me the above message. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 22:05, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :Please link to the page that's being blocked in question, and we'll get it working -- RandomTime 22:11, March 1, 2012 (UTC) It was Flaky. But someone else already undone that guy's vandalism, and it's working fine now. RPG: Rahasia When I was saving the article "Rahasia" on Ru RPG Wikia, I got this message: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #1 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: � If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. I didn't add any such symbols (though I was writing in Russian, maybe it triggered the filter?). The only thing I changed was swaping some italics for quotes, short dashes for long dashes and rearranging a bit of data. EvilCat 09:52, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :I don't see that character on the page - does this error appear when you're editing in source mode? -- RandomTime 11:54, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :: Yes, I edited in source mode. EvilCat 20:52, March 6, 2012 (UTC) tibia-wiki.net The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #1 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: tibia-wiki.net Tibia-wiki.net is an officially supported fansite and without working links we cannot mention the fansite or anything related to it. I tried to submit an edit to w:c:tibia:Bag of Oriental Spices which had valid (internal) links which are now blocked. -- Sixorish 11:09, March 7, 2012 (UTC) "Hello" page blocked. I am trying to create the page "Hello" at http://animaniacs.wikia.com I want it to be redirect to "Hello Nurse" which is a character. Her last name is Nurse and her first name is Hello. See here for her. +y@talk 18:40, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :I've created the page for you -- RandomTime 18:47, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Problem Hi, when I try to leave a message on a talk page, I get s spam filter, why? :What kind of message? Paste the full error message. 22:59, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Skill Signatures image The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #1 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: [url= If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to User:Heavyoak. I was trying to add a Skill Signatures image to my own user page Heavyoak 00:41, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :You don't need to use to add an image on a page. What text did you try to save? 00:48, March 11, 2012 (UTC) [url=http://www.rsbandb.com/imghttp://sig.rsbandb.com/s/30/Heavyoak.png[/img][/url] --Heavyoak 00:55, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :Raw HTML doesn't work in mediawiki. You need to save the image in your computer and then upload it to the wiki using Special:Upload 00:56, March 11, 2012 (UTC) thats great and all, but the way it works, the image is hosted on the signature site and updated every 24hr's. the site looks at the high score tables and finds the user, then looks at there stats and updates the image.--Heavyoak 00:59, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Just insert the image's url, or use —Sam Wang 05:28, March 13, 2012 (UTC) not aloud? I was creating a MediaWiki page and I was editing a section. When I published it, it said the spam filter was because of the "a" html tag. I don't understand it —Sam Wang 12:36, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, this is blocked - if you need to use it on a MediaWiki page, let us know what needs to be added and where and we'll add it for you -- RandomTime 12:53, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Can you add the following: ::to http://dreamstoday.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:CreatePage for me please? It's not yet a created page. Thanks, —Sam Wang 05:25, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Done -- RandomTime 07:11, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "Do you" is spam? I was writing on someone's talk page, and it said it was spam because I said the words "Do you"..... What the heck? [[User:Maddyfae|'Spatula.']]...I mean Maddyfae... I should've known with the context and all... 14:37, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :Unblocked -- RandomTime 15:12, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Prefix issue.. I seem to be experiencing issues while creating subpages with "Nav" prefixed to my user name at Prototype Wiki.. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 05:21, March 14, 2012 (UTC) The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #9 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: User:Vatsa1708/Devnav If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to User:Vatsa1708/Devnav. ---- The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #9 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: User:Vatsa1708/DNav If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to User:Vatsa1708/DNav. ---- The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #9 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: User:Vatsa1708/Nav If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to User:Vatsa1708/Nav. :Fixed, try now. 05:36, March 14, 2012 (UTC) it says its spam The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #9 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: / If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to User:Sewil/Extract/String.wz/. http://maplestory.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Sewil/Extract/String.wz/&action=submit :You cannot end a pagename with a /. Try just "User:Sewil/Extract/String.wz" instead. -- sulfur 22:24, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Adding Jokes at Jokelapaedia I seem to not be able to add any more jokes to Jokelapaedia, the spam filter has kicked in, and I am not adding spam. — AMK152 00:55, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :What text does it say is being blocked? 00:57, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::It didn't say specifically, but now I am able to add articles, so it's working now. — AMK152 01:22, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Layton Wiki I was adding a few plot details to this template for a page, and it said it was spam. I don't understand why, as there was no linking involved. I can't get the link, but it had Call#3 on it. And I'm sorry that my signature doesn't work properly. http://layton.wikia.com/index.php?title=Diabolical_Box_Character_Index&action=submit 16:03, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :You should be able to edit now. -- RandomTime 16:34, March 17, 2012 (UTC)